


Bandom One Shots

by orphan_account



Series: Bandom One Shots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Sleeping With Sirens, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Bandom - Freeform, Freeform, One Shot, Other, Prompt Fill, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Assorted bandom related one shots, mostly AUs based on random prompts. Plenty of tooth rotting fluff awaits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pete Wentz- How You Meet ~Emma

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this (growing) collection of random one shots :D  
> If you have any prompts/AUs, you'd like either of us to write both our tumblrs can be found in our bios and our ask boxes are always open!  
> Feel free to leave any comments/suggestions!

Pete Wentz Imagine:

How You Meet:

It was a long tiring day at work and I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was get a coffee, maybe some take-out go home and watch something random on Netflix and eat. I pulled off my Hot Topic lanyard, putting it under the desk, I never brought it home because I’ve lost like 20 of them at my house. I went to lock up since it was 10pm, and nobody else was here. After pulling down the giant heavy metal door thing and locked it, I went out to the parking lot to find my car, which was all the way on the other end of the mall. Tonight was an especially cold night in the middle of December. I groaned pulling my hands into the sleeves of my hoodie, the wind was blowing harshly against my face turning my cheeks and nose bright red. I bit my lip tightly as snow was whipped into my face by the icy air. I finally made it to my car only to have it not start. I groan getting out of my car.

“Piece of shit!” I yelled kicking it, sucking in a breath of air as my foot throbbed, “Damn it.” I breathed. I began to walk towards the street, trying to get a ride. If my mom were here she would kill me for this but oh well. I started to do that thumb thing waiting for someone to stop the car. After about 15 or 20 minutes someone pulled over. I smiled, climbing in the passenger side of the car.

“Hey, What’s a pretty girl like you doing trying to get a ride this late at night? You could get hurt you know?” The man said turning to me. That’s when I noticed who he was, and of course, I’m wearing his band’s t-shirt, Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy. “

Uh… ye-yeah I um, my car… it uh… wouldn’t start.” I stuttered nervously.

“Oh, okay, Love the shirt by the way.” He chuckles, making my cheeks grow hot.

“Yeah… me too.” _Yeah, me too, that’s the best you could think of!_ I mentally scolded myself. Pete’s laughter filled the silent car, I loved his laugh. Pete has always been my favorite in Fall Out Boy.

“So, What’s your name princess?” My heart exploded at the word princess.

“Uh?” I responded, my brain not able to find words.

“I’ve always wanted to meet someone named uh.” He smiled.

I chuckled lightly, “Erm, my name is Erin…” I said shakily.

“Nice to meet you Erin, I’m-“

“You’re Pete… I love your band…” I cut him off and he chuckled.

“I’m glad to hear that, lets go get something to eat to warm you up, maybe get a coffee?” He asked softly.

“That was my plan only, I didn’t expect to meet you and my night finished with some crappy soap-opera on Netflix.” I admitted.

“Well how about we do that together?” My night ended better than I could have ever imagined.

********

Hello! I'm Emma! This is an imagine by me for my friend Erin!

Thanks for reading,

Emma


	2. 5sos- You’re Pregnant from another relationship when you meet ~ Emma

Luke:

You were about 5 ½ months pregnant with your ex’s baby. You were going to raise the baby on your own and your mother wasn’t very happy but she was supportive. Your dad’s birthday was in 3 days and he wanted a new guitar. So you were standing in the shop looking at guitars when one caught your eye. It was just out of reach, you stood on your tip-toes trying to reach, you lost your balance and fell, but before you hit the ground, you felt strong arms catch you.

“You okay?” The deep voice asked pulling you to your feet.

“Yea… Sorry, just lost my balance.” You say. Reaching for the guitar again not wanting to bother the boy who helped you, He reached up grabbing it, handing it to you.

“Here…By the way, I’m Lucas … Luke Hemmings.” He smiled sticking his hand out to you.

“Uh… I’m (Y/N)” You say shaking his hand.

“Sorry but I must ask… Where’s your boyfriend, I mean a beautiful girl like you must have a boyfriend.” He raised an eyebrow at you.

“He left me…” You mumble.

“I am so sorry.” He gasped, nervous that it would upset you that he asked.

“Its fine it was months ago.” You shrug.

“How about if I get you some lunch.” He grinned.

“I- uh…” You hesitate.

“Oh… You don’t-“ He paused.

“It’s not that, it’s just… I-I’m Pregnant.” You say even though you really liked Luke, and that is was so blatantly obvious.

“So?” He asked not fazed at all, taking you buy surprise... None the less you agreed to go get lunch with him after you paid for the guitar.

You and Luke went to lunch and the both of you really hit it off, he didn’t really mind you were pregnant and you two started dating. He (With the help of your daughter) Proposed 6 years later.

Michael:

You walked into the grocery store with your 4 year old son Michael, you were not even 5 minutes in the store and he was already having a tantrum. You groan, this was hard, you couldn’t bring him anywhere to stay while you were out because your family disowned you, your boyfriend broke-up with you and your best friend moved away. You were completely alone and had no help with your son. You pulled him off the floor.

“Please stop Michael.” You said softly, begging him before placing him in the cart.

“Michael!” You heard someone yell from behind you. You turned around and got slammed into, both, you and the person who was being yelled at, crashed to the floor.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” You snapped sitting up.

“Mummy! Are you kokay!?” Michael said from the cart, as he tried to climb out.

“I’m fine, sweetie.” You say noticing that the boy who slammed into you was standing above you his hand extended.

“Hey, Sorry I slammed into you.” He helped you up.

“Watch where you’re going next time.” You say rather harshly.

“Sorry again, my name is Michael. Who’s that little cutie?” He smiled waving at your son Michael.

“I’m (Y/N) and that’s my son, Michael, also.” You laugh lightly.

“How would you like for me to take you two out to lunch?” He asked, "You know, since I almost just killed you." He smiled widely.

You were shocked, Guys really never talked to you anymore and now you have a lunch date.

“I guess that’s a no…” He mumbled after I'd said nothing for a good minute or so, and begun to walk away.

“Wait!” You basically yelled. He spun to face you, a grin plastered to his pale face. “Yea, How about it, I just gotta finish shopping.” You said and Michael smiled.

“I’ll help.” He offered.

“And that is how I met your Daddy.” You said to your daughter Leah, You'd gotten married to Michael and had three kids and had another on the way. Your son Michael was now 16. He helped Michael (Your husband) propose to you and was one of his best men at the wedding.

Ashton:

You were at the hospital, visiting your mum, your mum had a rare type of cancer and they said she didn’t have much longer to live, you on the other hand were 7 months pregnant and hoping your mum could live long enough to meet your twin babies, which were going to be a boy and girl. You opened the door to your mum’s room (which wasn’t private). She'd gotten a new, quite attractive roommate, He was a young (Really hot) Teenager, He was sat up reading a book. Your mum was sleeping so you took a seat beside her bed. You noticed the boy in the bed was staring at you, probably judging you.

“If you’re judging me, I know it was a big mistake, and no I’m-“

The boy cut you off quickly, “No! I’m not judging you! Your just… really, pretty.” He smiled. “You must be (Y/N) your mum, told me a lot about you. I’m Ashton, by the way.” He seemed so sweet.

“Is your boyfriend gonna beat me up?” He asked.

“I- Uh don’t have a… Boyfriend, he left me.” You mumbled, playing with your hands, He wasn't a good memory for you.

“I'm so sorry!” He exclaimed, hi face filled with worry, that he'd offended.

“It’s fine… Why are you here?” You changed the subject.

“Oh… Appendix failed on stage.” He said with a shrug, “I’m fine now though.”

“On stage?” You asked, always loving band guys.

“Yea I’m in a band called 5 Seconds Of Summer.” He smiled this large, awkwardly adorable smile.

You talked for what seemed like hours, Your mother waking up and chatting with the two of you and managing to embarrass you quite a bit. You two are now engaged with a baby on the way.

Calum:

You had a daughter and her name was Ellie who was 7 years old and all she wanted was tickets to see 5 Seconds Of Summer for her birthday. You got her VIP passes for that night she was turning 8. That night she put on her prettiest dress, She didn’t know where you were going. Once you got there she freaked out. You were backstage when one boy caught your eye; Ellie said his name was Calum. He came over to the 2 of you and you started to freak.

"Hey, I’m Calum and who are you?” He kneeled down beside Ellie.

“I’m Ellie! That’s my mummy and she likes you!” She exclaimed. Your face turned bright red and Calum smiled.

“Well I like her too.” He smiled standing up. “I’ve had my eye on you all night.”

Calum said with a smile. Now You two are married with 2 children and Ellie is now 19. She is pregnant and engaged to Michael’s step son, Michael.

 

_____________________________________________________________--------------------------------------------------------______________________________________________

Hey guys! Sorry the last two kinda sucked, I got bored with them tbh...

Thanks for reading,

Emma

 

 

 

 


End file.
